The Adventures of Detective Yato
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: This is a Noragami AU so please give it a try... It's been four years since Yato has been training to be a detective, now it's finally time to show the world just how great he is as Yato and his apprentice Yukine take on some challenging cases and solve mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's Roselia Lucia here to tell you some exciting news. So... I know you all are commenting me to update some of my stories, but please be patient. I haven't forgotten to update those stories. Now, with that said I'm gonna be listening some things about this story.**

 **This story is a Noragami AU, and in this AU there is no Gods, Regalia, spirits or phantoms and etc. Also, in the fanfic story, Yato is a detective and Yukine is his apprentice as they live in Hawaii. And Yato's partner, who is the only cross over character, is his pet squirrel Juli. Please give this story a try and if you like it please leave positive comments or else I'll just roll my eyes and delete your negative comments. With that said, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Promise Ring**

 _It was seven o'clock in the morning and sleeping comfortably was none other than Detective Yatogami. However, that wonderful peaceful quiet moment was suddenly interrupted when the detective woke up to his landlord's dogs barking. Yato groaned then he quickly rushed towards the window, opening the blinds then slide the window open._

"Oi! Shut up or I'm gonna throw my shoe at you wolves if you don't pipe down!" Yato yelled then one of the dogs whimpered but continued barking. Yato groaned then slammed the window shut. Stretching, Yato saw his partner/pet Juli walking around on the floor.

"Good morning, Juli." Yato said as he picked up the gray squirrel and rubbed his cheek against his.

"Did you turn off the light in Yukine's room?" Yato asked then Juli answered him with a squeak. Once Yato was all dressed he put Juli down and then smiled.  
"Be sure to wake up Yukine, okay?" He said then he left the apartment and hurried down. After walking for about 20 minutes, Yato stopped in front of a building complex. After taking the elevator to the 5th floor, Yato walked down the hallway till he reached room 526. When the detective was about to open the door he heard a scream from inside.

"Kuro?! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Yato asked as he opened the door and came in. There, on the floor on their knees, was a young woman with curly blond hair.  
"I lost it..." She whispered then Yato helped her up.  
"What did you loose?" Yato asked as he guided her to sit in a chair.

"My promise ring that my boyfriend gave me! I lost it!" Kuro cried then Yato has a blank stare. He began to retrace the days when Kuro hired him then he gasped.  
"Oh! Oh, I thought you were already married..." Yato said then Kuro grabbed his head and locked it in a head lock.  
"I AM ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU! DO YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO GET MARRIED AT THE AGE OF 22?!

"Ya never know! Some people in their early 20's would love to get married!" Yato said as he struggled to break free.

* * *

 _Once Kuro released Yato, the detective cleared his throat then pulled out his notepad and pen._  
"Okay... So when and where was the last time you wore your promise ring?"

"Let's see... I only wear my ring when I go to work or special events..."

"So work or when going out at night... Now, is there anyone who envies you since you wear such a ring given to your boyfriend or would do anything to get their hands on a ring like yours?"

"No... Usually when people notice the ring on my finger they congratulate me..."

"Okay... And lastly, what does the ring look like and you do have any photos of it?"

"It's a 18K white gold with diamond encrusted and a tanzanite gem."

 _Damn... 18K? Her lover either found the ring or he just loves to spoil my boss..._ Yato thought as he looked at his cellphone and received an image of Kuro wearing the ring.

"Please find it... I don't think my boyfriend can forgive me if I lost something so special..."

"Don't you worry your pretty head Kuro. You've taught me well, so now it's my time to show you just how great of a detective I am!" Yato said as he ran out the room.

"...I wonder if my brother..." Kuro muttered to herself.

When Yato got out of the elevator and walked into the lobby, he saw his apprentice talking to his friend, the florist, Suzuha.

"Oh, detective Yato. Good morning."

"Morning, Suzuha. Yukine, come on. We got a case to solve."

"Eh? Already? W-well who are the clients?"

"We're taking the case Kuro gave us. She lost her ring that her boyfriend gave her."

"What?! Miss Kuro lost her promise ring?" Yukine said surprised then Yato suddenly came to a stop making the blond apprentice hit his master's back.  
"How the hell do you know about her ring?! I've known Kuro for four years and I didn't see any ring on her finger!"

"Well, Yato if you listen, you'll know that Miss Kuro and her boyfriend have been dating for a year now, and when they met for the first time he gave that ring to Miss Kuro promising her that he'll come to Hawaii and visit her." Yukine explained but Yato was already walking away.

"Hey! You're not listening!"

"No time, Yukine! We gotta find that ring!" Yato shouted as he started running. Yukine sighed then looked at Juli, who was sitting on his shoulder.  
"Juli how do you deal with a guy like Yato?" Yukine asked the squirrel then Juli squeaked.

* * *

 _Back at the apartments, Yato, Yukine and Juli were in Kuro's apartment and they all searched everywhere to find the ring._

"It's not here..." Yukine said then he picked up Juli and the gray squirrel shook his fur because he was covered in dust. Yukine sneezed then Juli squeaked apologetically.

"Crap... Okay... So it's not here... Looks like we gotta check around town."

"Hopefully people will recognized the ring." Yukine said as he looked over Yato's shoulder and sees his master looking at the photo of Kuro's ring.

* * *

 _In town, Yato was going around asking people he recognized if they saw Kuro's ring. No matter how many people he'd ask they would all say no and told Yato that they'll keep an eye out and contact him if they found it._

"Dammit... So far we've got nothing..." Yato said. Yukine listens to Yato whining while he was feeding Juli.  
"Maybe we should call Miss Kuro and tell her we got nothing..."

"Are you crazy?! If we come back empty handed, her poor little fragile heart's gonna shatter into pieces!"

"But Yato, think about it; something like a tanzanite ring, people aren't gonna just turn a ring in. We should probably go to the police..."

"Yukine... You've been my apprentice for five months... I've been with Kuro for four years and she taught me well about being a great detective. And the first most important rule about being a detective is never giving up. I wanna show her that all her hard work teaching me will be paid off!" Yato said then Yukine felt touched until he heard Juli hissing.  
"Juli? What's the matter boy?" Yukine said then he looked in the direction the squirrel was looking and saw a cat.

"It's just a cat, Juli. It's not gonna hurt you..." Yukine tried to comfort the squirrel but Juli squeaked and jumped inside the blond boy's hood.

"Hey, Yukine... Look at the cat's mouth..."

"Yeah... There's something shiny in its mouth..." Yukine said as both boys squinted their eyes and a ring was in the cat's mouth.

"THE RING!" Yato shouted, startling the cat but Yukine silenced Yato by covering his mouth.  
"You idiot! You're gonna scare the cat!" Yukine hissed softly then Yato calmed down and his apprentice took his hand off his master's mouth. Yato slowly walked towards the cat.  
"Nice kitty... Nice kitty... Good kitty. Be a good kitty and give me the ring in your mouth..." Yato calmly said and as he was getting closer to the cat, the cat immediately started running.

"Don't you dare run away! I'll sell you to a Chinese restaurant!" Yato yelled chasing after the cat.

"That's animal cruelty, Yato!" Yukine yelled as he followed Yato.

* * *

 _After chasing after the cat, it climbed over a wall and into an alley. Yato stood in front of the wall, thinking until he heard Yukine trying to catch his breath when he finally caught up to Yato._

"Did you... Catch... The cat...?"

"No. The cat decided to throw me off by climbing over this wall..." Yato explained then when Yukine finally relaxed his breathing, he looked at the wall.  
"So... What are we gonna do...?"

"I'm going after the cat. You two stay behind and I'll contact you when I got that little thief."

"Don't you hurt it!" Yukine said glaring at Yato then Yato grabbed the edge of the wall and pulled himself up. Once he got to the very top, Yato used his memory to retrace the path the cat walked before he lost sight of it. Once he got into the small alley, Yato looked around and sighed.  
"No sign of that little stinker..." He muttered to himself then Yato heard a cat yowling. He ran towards the noise and he found that same cat.

"There you are! You little thief!" Yato yelled then the cat started running.  
"Oh no you don't!" The detective yelled chasing after the cat once again. After 15 minutes, Yato finally got the cat cornered at a dead end.

"Give... Me... The ring!" Yato said and he could hear the cat making noises. It was about to run past Yato but the detective grabbed it's scruff and glared at it.  
"Gimme the ring, and I promise you I won't sell ya to a Chinese restaurant." He said then he took the ring out of the cat's mouth.

"I can see why Kuro finds this ring so valuable." Yato said as he wore the ring on his right index finger. Suddenly, the cat struggled returning the detective back to reality.  
"Whoops, forgot about you... Since you kindly cooperated I'll let ya go." He said as he placed the cat back down. The cat hissed at the detective then ran away, but for some odd reason it didn't run to far; it just ran a few feet then made a left turn. Yato couldn't help but feel curious so he followed the cat. When he made the left turn, Yato saw the cat inside a small box but it was surrounded by some pretty stuff.

"What in the world...?" Yato softly said then he came closer. He heard the cat hissing at him and when he looked inside the box he saw five baby kittens.

"Oh... I see what you're trying to do... You wanted little ones to open their eyes and see that they're living in a beautiful place. Instead, you ended up having to take care of them in a dangerous place... Well, have no fear!" Yato said then he picked up the box that the cat and her kittens were in.  
"Detective Yato is here!" He finished and started walking while carrying the kittens and the mother cat. The cat hissed and tried to scratch Yato but tilted his head back and stuck his tongue out.  
"Face it mother cat, I'm taking you in whether you like it or not. Besides, you should be thanking me. If I left you where you and your babies were you'd be eaten by stray dogs." He said then Yato took out his phone and called Yukine.

"Yukine? Meet me back at work. Yeah, I got the ring." Yato said then he closed his phone.

* * *

An hour later, Yato finally arrived at the building complex. When he got to room 526 he opened the door and smiled.

"Hello? Did someone loose a ring?" He asked as he closed the door. When he turned around he saw his apprentice walking towards him.  
"What's in the box, Yato?"

"The culprit who stole the ring!" Yato answered as he placed the box down and grabbed the mother cat.

"You brought that cat with you?!" Yukine yelled then he heard the kittens mewling and his raging anger suddenly melted away when he saw the baby kittens.  
"BABY KITTENS~!" He squealed his eyes sparkling.

"I believe this ring belongs to you, Kuro." Yato said as he removed the ring from his index finger and was about to give it to Kuro when he noticed a ring on her finger.

"Eh?"

"Yeah... I've been trying to call you... But my brother found my ring. Sorry you had to go through all that trouble Yato..." Kuro said as she took the ring.  
"I'll take this to the police station though. Sorry, again Yato..." Kuro said as she left the room. When she walked down the hall, she heard Yato letting out a loud whiny scream.  
 _Poor Yato..._ She thought then she went in the elevator and went down.

The next morning, Yato and Yukine had the day off since Kuro figured they both deserved it. Yato was reading the newspaper when he noticed something.  
"Huh... 'Famous singer, Lady Seiya, lost her family heirloom; a ring.'"

 _"Hey, doesn't that ring look like the ring you found from that cat?"_ Juli asked, while he was eating a strawberry.

"You're right, Juli. But I guess both Kuro's ring and Lady Seiya's ring look similar..."

 _"The shape of the gem on the ring does look the same... But if you look closely at how the ring is designed, they're completely different. Kuro's ring has a total of six diamonds; three for each side of the gem. And Lady Seiya's ring has a total of ten diamonds; five for each side of the gem."_ Juli said as he and Yato looked at the ring in the newspaper and the ring on Yato's phone.

"Hey, Yato? Did you get Miss Kuro's text?"

"No. Why? What did she texted you?" Yato asked then Yukine pulled his phone out and showed the detective the text.

"'Yato! Yukine! The ring that you found from that cat turned out to be Lady Seiya's family heirloom! The police contacted her and returned the ring to her. She came by thanking me but I told her that it was both of you who found the ring. Because she had to leave today, she decided to make a video saying her thanks.'" Yato read then another message appeared and there was a "play video" option. He pressed the button and the video began to play.

 _"Is it recording?"_ A lady asked looking straight ahead.

 _"Yes."_ Yato and Yukine heard Kuro answered the lady.

 _"Okay, umm, detective Yato... I just want to say thank you so much for finding my ring. Oh, and you too Yukine. Kuro has been telling me that you two worked really hard trying to get her ring back... But I'm really grateful that the ring you found happened to be mine. Thank you again, Yato and Yukine. Lots of love from Lady Seiya."_ The lady in the video said then it ended.

 _"Oh? Looks like you did solve a case Yato. You found a famous singer's family heirloom."_ Juli said then Yato smiled chuckling softly.  
"Wow... I guess all that hard work really paid off." He said as he pet Juli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Hi again readers! Roselia here, and thank you all for giving this story a chance! It makes me happy. Also, if you are wondering "Why does Yato have a squirrel?" Well, if you read in my previous note you'll know that this squirrel is possibly the only cross over character in this story. Where is he from? Juli is from an anime called Brother's Conflict and I will write a story about how our detective met this cute little squirrel. But for now, enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: The Sweet Taste of Friendship**

 _It's been two weeks since Yato and Yukine had a case, and already Yato's going crazy. When Yukine came back home after his little play date with the mama cat and her kittens, he found the detective on the couch groaning in the dark._

"You're still wallowing in the dark?" Yukine asked as he opened the blinds letting sunlight in. Yato hissed and immediately hid on the side of the couch.

"What are you a vampire?" Yukine asked then Yato slowly came out from hiding.  
"It's not my fault that our boss won't give us a case..."

"You can't really blame Miss Kuro, Yato. She told me that there aren't that many people who need help."

"But there at least has to be one person that needs a detective's help! Just _one_!" Yato cried then Yukine sighed.  
"You really need to get some fresh air Yato..." He said then handed Juli a big amount of money rolled up. Juli took the money and went to go hide it somewhere in his little pet house. Suddenly, Yato gasped excitedly.  
"I got it! Why don't we go to the bank and open your very first account!?"

"Huh? Why would I wanna do that?" Yukine asked then Juli came out of his little house.

"Think about it; what if we get robbed? The first thing they will take is Juli's nice pet house that has all your money in it." Yato explained then Juli squeaked angrily.

"I'm not saying your house isn't a good hiding place, Juli. I'm just saying the chances that can happen if we ever get robbed." Yato said but Juli still kept squeaking angrily. Yukine sighed and gave in.  
"Fine... If it'll help you get out and not be a total hermit crab, I'll go to the bank. Juli can you get all my money please?" He asked politely then Juli ran back in his house and then came out pushing 15 big rolls of money.

"Whoa! How much did you saved?"

"That's none of your concern..." Yukine said as he gathered his money and put it in a small box.

* * *

 _After walking for 15 minutes, Yato, Yukine, and Juli arrived at the bank. When they got inside, they saw a young man with very neat hair and amazing green eyes typing on the computer with one hand and using his other hand to drink out of his coffee mug._

"Ebi-kun!" Yato called as they approached the man. The man almost spit his drink but he placed his mug down and glared at Yato.

"I told you not to address me by that name, Yato... It's Ebisu." The young man said then Juli jumped off of Yato's shoulders, landed on Ebisu's desk and scampered towards him. When Juli stopped towards Ebisu, he picked up Juli and gently scratched under the squirrel's chin.  
"Is he feeding you properly, little squirrel?" Ebisu asked then Juli squeaked.

"Are you a friend of Yato's?" Yukine asked as he sat down in chair while Yato stood.

"Surely not. We're just mere acquaintances... I take it you're the detective's apprentice...?"

"Yes... My name is Yukine. You've heard so much about me from Yato...?"

"No not from him. From Miss Kuro." Ebisu answered as he fed Juli some cashews.

"Miss Kuro talks about me?"

"Yes... She was quite upset when Yato took you in so suddenly." Ebisu answered then Yukine felt a stab in his heart.

"Now, now, Ebisu... Don't go saying that. You make me sound like I hate Yukine." Kuro said then all three boys looked to see her.

"You don't hate me, Miss Kuro?"

"Of course not, Yukine. I just hate Yato for taking you in without even letting me know." Kuro said as she stepped on Yato's foot making the detective moaned softly in pain.

 _That is something Yato would do..._ Yukine thought then when Kuro walked towards Ebisu, she smiled at him.  
"Working hard as always, Ebisu?" she asked then Ebisu nodded.

"Yes. What brings you here today, Miss Kuro?" Ebisu asked then Kuro presented him a box.  
"I made you and your employees some almond cookies. As my way of saying thank you for all the hard work you all do." She said then Juli jumped towards Kuro but the girl caught the gray squirrel.

"Whoa there, Juli... What's the matter? Is Yato not feeding you properly?"

"Whatcha talking about? I feed Juli whenever he keeps asking for food. He just wants your cookies." Yato said as he grabbed Juli by the ribbon and placed the squirrel in the palm of his hand.

"Here, Juli. You can eat my honey and oats granola bar." Kuro said offering the granola bar to the squirrel. Juli quickly took the granola bar and happily ate it.

"Oh my gosh! I need to get going! " Kuro said as she gave Ebisu the box of cookies.  
"See you later! And Yato... Don't cause any trouble on your day off..." Kuro said giving Yato stink eye.

"Since when do I ever cause any trouble?" Yato asked then Ebisu and Yukine gave him the "Are you serious?" look. Once Kuro was gone, Ebisu put the box of cookies down on his desk and Juli jumped off of Yato's shoulder and onto the desk.

"Miss Kuro is a wonderful young lady, isn't she?"

"She certainly is." Yukine answered, smiling while Yato grabbed Juli and scolded the pet squirrel.

"By any chance... Is she seeing anyone...?" Ebisu asked nervously then Yukine and Yato stared at him shocked by what they just heard.

"Actually... Miss Kuro already has a-!"

"She's already too busy to even think about dating!" Yato answered before Yukine could even bring up the fact that Kuro's already has a boyfriend.

"Oh... I see... Well, she is a very hard working girl... Do you think she'll be busy to go on a date with me...?" Ebisu asked then Yato grinned.  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Ebisu! I'll help ya get a date with Kuro. And I'll even throw in a place where you can have your date!" Yato said as he struggled to keep Yukine quiet.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Yato! You know Miss Kuro has a boyfriend and you still agree to set up a date for Ebisu!" Yukine yelled as they came back from the bank.

"Look, I'm itching to help somebody... Beside, I know the look that Ebisu has. He's got a case of puppy love; it's just a minor crush. One date with your crush instantly cures puppy love."

"How do you know? Have you ever been in love?" Yukine asked as he pet Juli.

"No. But I've read and watched plenty of romance stories, so I'm confident in setting up this date for Ebisu and Kuro!"

"Well, keep me out of it. I don't want Kuro to end up hating me if she knew I was a part of your scheme." Yukine said then Juli nodded.  
 _"Count me out too. You're on your own on this case, Yato."_ Juli said then Yato scoffed.  
"Fine. I'll handle this by myself!" He said then he walked out of the apartment. Yukine and Juli looked at each other then the blond apprentice picked up the squirrel.  
"You wanna follow him?" Yukine asked then Juli squeaked.

* * *

After an hour of walking, Yukine and Juli saw Yato walking into a fancy restaurant. Yukine and Juli went in but decided to remain hidden from Yato's sight by sitting at an empty table and pretending to look at the menu.

"What do you think Yato is doing here...?" Yukine asked Juli as he peeked to see Yato talking to a girl with short curly pink hair.

 _"Hmmm... I wonder if that girl is someone Yato knows... Oh wait... I forgot only Yato can understand me talking..."_ Juli said, his ears bending down as he was just talking to himself.

"WHAT~?! You're gonna bring Ebi-chan here for a date?" A girl with pink hair asked then Yato smiled.  
"Yep. I'm setting him up with my boss, Kuro. So I'm counting on you Kofuku to make sure this date goes smoothly."

"You can count on me, Yatty!" The pink hair girl, known as Kofuku, said as she saluted to Yato.

"I'll text Ebisu the address of this place. Make sure you follow his directions."

"Aye, aye, Yatty!" Kofuku said then Yato left. Yukine put the menu down and sighed.  
"This isn't gonna go well..." He said then Juli nodded.

"Are you ready to order, young man?" someone asked then when Yukine and Juli turned their heads, fear immediately hit them when they saw a man.

We're gonna die! Both Yukine and Juli thought as their bodies shook with fear. The man looked at the two with concern.  
"Are you two okay?"

"Uh, yeah! We're fine! Um, could I get the fruit parfait...?" Yukine asked then the man wrote his order down.  
"And for your little friend there?" The man asked pointing at Juli then the squirrel squeaked.

"Oh, he's fine! He ate a few cashews before we came here." Yukine said then Juli nodded as both boys tried to not upset the waiter. Once the waiter left, both boys sighed softly.

"I thought he was gonna kill us..." Yukine mumbled to himself and Juli nodded.

"Here you go! One fruit parfa-Kyaaaaaaah!" Kofuku screamed as she tripped. Yukine gasped and caught her while Juli caught the cup holding the yogurt and fruits in it.

"Are you okay?" Yukine asked as he helped Kofuku retained her balance.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you so much."

"That was a close one. You almost got hurt again, Kofuku." The waiter said then Kofuku giggled looking at the man.

"This young man saved me from taking a big fall."

"Oh, it was nothing..." Yukine said bashfully as he scratched he back of his head.

"Y'know we could use some extras to help. Whaddya say kid? Wanna help us?"

"As flattering as that sounds... I couldn't find it in my heart to quit my job with Miss Kuro..." Yukine said carefully choosing his words so he doesn't upset the waiter.

"Oh? You work with detective Yukimura?"

"Oh! Are you Yatty's apprentice?" Kofuku asked then Yukine nodded.  
"Yeah. My name is Yukine."

"Oh~! I heard so much about you from Yatty! I'm Kofuku. I'm a waitress here. And this is Daikoku. He's a waiter but in the evening he takes the bartending shift."

"In other words, I'm the only bartender here." the waiter, known as Daikoku, said then he looked to see Juli eating the fruit parfait.

"Are you two the owners of this restaurant?" Yukine asked then Juli quickly jumped off the table and onto Yukine's shoulder.

"No. This restaurant is owned by the Silverwind family."

"The Silverwind?"

"They're related to the Yukimura family." Kofuku said smiling happily. Suddenly they heard the door open making a bell chime.

"Welcome~! Ah, Ebi-chan!" Kofuku called then Yukine pulled the menu up and pretend to read it.

"I got a text from Yato telling me to come to this address..."

"Don't worry, Ebi-chan! Yatty told me all about your date with Kuro-chan! Just leave it to me!" Kofuku confidentially said.

"Very well... I was thinking if you could set up our table on the sky deck...?"

"Ohhhhh~! Trying to create a romantic mood~?" Kofuku asked excitedly then Ebisu softly scratched his cheek.  
"Well, actually... I figured the sky deck would be more private for when... Ummm..."

"What? What is it?" Kofuku asked as Yukine and Juli eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Perhaps it's too sudden for me to purpose to Miss Kuro..." Ebisu said then both Juli and Yukine were shocked from what they just heard.

"No! It's never too sudden! Miss Kuro deserves someone to take care of her!" Kofuku said as she held Ebisu's hands eyes sparkling with excitement.

"She is a hard working young lady... Very well. I will purpose to her tonight."

"Yay~!" Kofuku cheered. When Kofuku and Ebisu went up to the sky deck, Yukine paid for the parfait and then ran back to the apartments.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Yato said as he looked at Kuro's hair, holding a bunch of hair pins in his mouth.

"Yato...? May I asked why you wanted me to put on this cute outfit and why you're trying to make my hair nice...?"

"Hmm? Didn't I tell ya? We're gonna go out and have fun!" Yato cheered then Kuro sighed.  
"Do I have to? I rather just rest..."

"C'mon Kuro, you've been working too hard. Come join me tonight and have fun, get loose." Yato said then Kuro made a disgust face.

"I don't mean I wanna get loose with you!" Yato yelled then he finally finished fixing Kuro's hair.  
"You wish you'd date a man like me." He said then Kuro scoffed.  
"I doubt there's a woman who can handle a pain in the ass like you." Kuro said then Yato glared at her as he grabbed her makeup kit and began to do her makeup.

"If you ruin my makeup I'm gonna punch you."

"Relax. I'm not gonna do anything. Now hold still, I'm almost done." Yato said then he finished putting lipstick on Kuro's lips.  
"And done. Ah... I feel like a father letting his daughter get married to a man I don't even like..." He said then Kuro looked at him.  
"You're only 23. You're not old enough to be a dad."

"Anyway... Meet me at your cousin's restaurant. I gotta get ready." Yato said then Kuro nodded and left. Once Kuro was gone, Yato smiled.  
"All according to plan~!" He sang then the door opened and Yukine grabbed Yato.  
"CALL OFF THE DATE!" He shouted then the detective blinked.  
"What? Why? Kuro already left, didn't you pass her?"

"Uhhhh..." Yukine stuttered as he faintly remembers Kuro walking past him but he was so focused on rushing to get home and yell at Yato.

"I was too busy focusing on something else..."

"Why do you even want me to call off the date? Everything's already going smoothly to plan."

"You don't understand! Ebisu is going to purpose to Miss Kuro!" Yukine yelled then Yato froze.  
"No..." He said turning to look at Yukine.

"Yes."

"Get outta here..."

"I'm serious, Yato! He's gonna ask Miss Kuro to marry him!" Yukine said then Yato started screaming.  
"WHAT HAVE I DONE?! KURO'S GONNA KILL ME! Or worse... I WON'T GET A PAY CHECK!"

"I'm pretty sure you're paycheck is as good as gone." Yukine said then Yato screamed.  
"I gotta stop this date!" He yelled as he ran to the restaurant.

* * *

 _When Kuro arrived at the restaurant, Kofuku ran up to her and gave her a hug._

"Kuro-chan!"

"Kofuku, hello." Kuro greeted, hugging the pink hair waitress back.

"I have your table all set. If you could please follow me." Kofuku said then Kuro followed her to the sky deck. Once they arrived on the top floor, Kuro saw Ebisu sitting at a table Kofuku was standing next to.

"Ebisu...?"  
"Miss Kuro... Good evening. Please, have a seat." He said as he pulled the chair out for Kuro.  
"Oh, thank you, Ebisu..." She said then Ebisu pushed the chair back in.

"Ummm... By any chance did Yato invited you as well...?"

"Ah, yes. He actually set up this whole thing for us." Ebisu said, completely misunderstanding Kuro.

"Oh, is that so? Well that was nice of Yato." Kuro said, completely misunderstanding Ebisu.

* * *

When Yato arrived at the resturant, he ran into Kofuku.  
"Ah "Oh, Yatty! They're on the sky deck having dinner. You're also just in time to watch Ebi-chan purposing to Kuro-chan!" Kofuku said then Yato grabbed her shoulders.

"I'M GONNA GET KILLED IF EBISU PURPOSES TO KURO! SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"Eh?! How was I suppose to know?! Nobody tells me these things!" Kofuku yelled then while Yato was panicking, Daikoku was showing Yukine and Juli their table on the sky deck a bit further away from Kuro and Ebisu's table, but they could still see them.

"So what can I get you two?" Daikoku asked then Yukine closed the menu.

"Could I get a hamburger and a fruit tart for my friend here." He said then Juli squeaked happily.

"Sure thing, kid." Daikoku said then he left. As Yukine and Juli watched Ebisu and Kuro, they noticed a waiter standing a couple of feet away from their table holding a wine bottle.

Did Kofuku and Daikoku hired a waiter...? Yukine thought then Juli squeaked and Yukine gasped recognizing that waiter was Yato.

"Kuro? I know this is a little sudden..." Ebisu began as he took something out of his pocket.

"Hey, miss! Dance with me!" The waiter said as he took Kuro's hand and and started waltzing away from Ebisu.

"You need to get outta here..."

"Ummm... That's not really any of your business, waiter..." Kuro said giving the waiter stink eye.

"You idiot! It's me Yato!" The waiter, who was actually Yato, said as they still kept dancing.

"Yato?! What are you doing here? You're late!"

"Never mind that; you need to leave. Ebisu is about to do something that'll upset you and crush him."

"What? What are you talking about Yato?" Kuro asked then Yato suddenly bumped into the table and fell backwards. Kuro shook her head and went back to having dinner with Ebisu.

"What are you doing, Yato?" Yukine asked as he and Juli looked down at the detective in disguise.

"I'm trying to stop this date..."

"By putting on a disguise and possibly embarrassing yourself and Miss Kuro and Ebisu...?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop Ebisu from purposing to Kuro!" Yato said as he got up and ran towards the table.

"Okay! I have your food ready!" Kofuku said as she came up the stairs. The moment Yato was running towards the table Kuro and Ebisu were sitting in, he bumped into Kofuku knocking her down and the food was sent flying. Yukine and Juli covered their eyes as they heard plates shattering, someone screaming, and a few silverware hitting the ground. Once it was quiet, the apprentice and the squirrel peeked to see Ebisu, Kuro, and Yato covered in food, and Kofuku on the ground stuttering from the mess she's seeing.

"YA-TO...!" Kuro called Yato's name then the detective yelped when he saw just how angry his boss looked. Yato screamed then Kuro grabbed his foot as he tried to escape.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME...!" Yato yelled but Yukine and even Juli shook their heads due to how scared they were then Kuro grabbed his shirt.

"YOU IDIOT! FIRST YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GONNA HANG OUT WITH ME, THEN YOU DON'T EVEN SHOW UP SO I HAD TO EAT WITH EBISU, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO PUT ON A DISGUISE AND RUIN OUR DINNER?! JUST WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF DETECTIVE YATO?!"

"I... I was trying to stop Ebisu from purposing to you..."

"What?" Kuro asked as she released Yato's shirt. She looked at Ebisu as he held a small black box.

"It's true, Miss Kuro... I asked detective Yato to set up a date for you and me. At first I didn't want to purpose... But Kofuku gave me the courage I needed to realize that you need someone in your life to take care of you. So I ask you... Will you marry me, Kuro Yukimura..." Ebisu asked as he opened the small little box revealing a beautiful ring.

"Ebisu... I have a boyfriend..."

"Eh?"

 _Oh boy..._ Yato thought face palming his face.

 _He's dead..._ Yukine thought as he and Juli watched Yato's plan failing.

"You... You're already... Taken...?"

"I'm sorry..." Kuro said as she kneeled down to look at Ebisu.

"But you know Ebisu... I think it's really sweet that you think of me as someone more than just a regular customer coming to visit you or bringing you treats. I like you Ebisu, but just as a friend who I can trust and can talk about anything if I'm ever troubled by something... Do you understand...?" Kuro asked then Ebisu looked down for a bit.

"To think... I'm that special to someone like you, Miss Kuro..."

"Of course." Kuro said as she gave Ebisu a hug. As Ebisu and Kuro were distracted, Yato took this chance to make his escape when he heard Kuro clearing her throat.

"And just _where_ do you think _you're going_ , Yato...?"

"Oh, ummmm... I was just... Gonna go to the bathroom...?"

"Don't think you're getting off so easily, detective... Because of your foolish actions... I'M DEDUCTING YOU PAYCHECK!" Kuro yelled then Yato screamed and cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! I'M SORRY, KURO!" Yato cried as he hugged her legs begging for forgiveness.

"That's what you get for meddling with peoples' love life, Yato..." Yukine said then Juli nodded as he ate his fruit tart.


End file.
